Green Monster
by Magically Magical
Summary: Green Monster : Jealousy. Elena starts to wonder about Damon's slipping control. Remember, reviews make me happy! - Not exactly one of my best stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MM – Sorry! I know I haven't posted/updated anything in a little bit, I've been busy with school and life. Remember, reviews make me happy.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I agreed to this again," Elena sighed as she walked into Victoria Secret, crossing her arms, "With all that's going on, I don't think it'll be a good idea to..."<p>

"Come on, Elena," Caroline nagged, pulling her friend down to the bikini aisle, "You've been so serious lately, I actually think you forgot how to have fun." Caroline quickly picked up a pink and yellow set, the 'pieces of cloth' that were supposed to cover private parts were barely existant. "Go try this on.." Just as Elena opened her mouth to object, Caroline shot her a look that said 'Don't even.', "Shoo shoo," Caroline teased, waving her hands towards the dressing room and took a seat on one of the waiting chairs.

Huffing, Elena grabbed the two-piece and ran into the changing room. "Hello, Barbie," a familiar voice called from behind.

Turning around, Caroline seethed, "What're you doing here, _Damon_?"

"Ah, you know, enjoying the view," he drawled, chuckling. "Tell me," he asked slowly, "did I just see... Elena walk into one of the dressing rooms?"

"No," Caroline lied, "Now go away."

Smirking, he pretended like he didn't hear her, "I think I did," he whispered, winking, and took a seat, "Mm, I can't wait for the show to start."

Annoyance clear on her face, she decided to just ignore him. Tapping her foot loudly, Caroline checked her phone. "Hurry up, Elena, you've been in there for like ten minutes," she whined, "Show," she paused, glancing at Damon, "us how you look."

"It's been two minutes, Caroli-" Elena paused, her breathing increasing slightly, "Wait, what do you mean..."

"Hello, Elena," Damon called out, "Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger," he joked. Caroline elbowed him as she as she stared at him with a glare that could kill. "Ow,"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena whisper-yelled, "Caroline, if you called him, I swear.."

"Of course she did, you know how much we_ love _each others company," Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Just get out, Elena. Before I open the door myself,"

"N-No," she stammered, quickly looking for her clothes.

"Give us a moment, will you?" Damon whispered to Caroline, "Don't worry, I won't do anything she doesn't want me to." he smirked unconvincingly.

"Five minutes," Caroline whispered back, jabbing him with her finger, and went to get some coffee.

"Eleeena," Damon sing-songed outside her door, "Come on out, I don't bite, I promise," he chuckled.

"Go away, Damon," Elena replied uneasily, while still attempting to get the bikini string untied, "Damn it," she whispered, tugging at the knot.

"Need some help?" Damon teased, "I promise I won't look at anything you don't want me to look at," he paused, "unless, of course, you want me to..."

"No!" Elena yelled, clamping her hand over her mouth, "I mean, no," she said softer, tugging harder at the strings, "I.."

"Unlock the door, Elena," Damon insisted, "You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't approve of,"

Elena slowly unlocked the door, "I can't untie the knots," she said frustratedly, still tugging on the string, "Could you.." she finally looked up and gasped, Damon was staring at her in such an odd way she was almost scared, _almost._

"Elena," Damon said quietly, his eyes wandering down her form. He slowly stepped into the small change room, closing the door firmly behind him. His hands instantly went to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"D-Damon," Elena stuttered, confused, "If you cou-"

"Are you buying this?" he asked urgently, not waiting for a reply, his grip tightened, "You're not wearing that to Caroline's pool-party," he stated solidly.

"What?" Elena asked shocked, "You can't boss me aro-"

"You're not wearing that," he repeated heatedly, "I won't allow it,"

"You don't have the right to make decisions for me, Damon," she yelled, "Besides, it's just a biki-"

He interrupted her for the thousandth time that afternoon, "No."

Her anger snapping, she pushed him hard though he barely budged, "I _am_ wearing this to Caroline's party, and there's nothing you can do about it," she replied confidently, crossing her arms under her breasts, which did nothing but increase his need for her.

"Are you mad?" he retorted, "There's going to be at least thirty horny _male_ teenagers there," he let go of her to point up and down her form, "By wearing this, you're basically beggi-"

"Shut up!" Elena yelled, blushing furiously, "I can wear whatever I want, besides, Caroline said I should have fun.."

"You should know by now to not listen to whatever Caroline says," he scolded.

"She_ is_ right," she continued, ignoring him, "Stefan's made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, and I think it's about time I..." she looked up at Damon from under her eyelashes, "started dating again.."

"What?" he yelled, opening his mouth when a loud tapping came from the other side of the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" one of the attendants asked sharply.

Smirking, Elena opened the door, "Everything's fine, sorry," and pushed Damon outside, smiling sweetly, "Run along, dear," she chuckled.

She laughed as she saw the look Damon was sending her right before she slammed the door on his face.

* * *

><p>MM – Short! I know. Don't worry, It's going to be at least 3-5 chapters long. For those that know me, you know how much I hate writing long stories. Remember, reviews make me happy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

MM – Update!

* * *

><p>"I wasn't sure if you were going to show up, Elena," Caroline said quietly, as she opened the door, finally looking at Elena completely, "Also, I was <em>positive<em> I wasn't going to see you in _that._" she said wide-eyed, a smirk slowly appearing on her face. Sure, she'd asked Elena to try it on, but Elena being Elena would've never have actually wore something like that in public.

Elena, feeling self-conscious now, covered herself with her arms slightly. "Can I come in?"

"Course, course!" Caroline replied, beaming, "You know how we were talking over the phone about you getting out there again?" Elena nodded, "Well, I found the _perfect_ guy."

"Caroline, I didn't mean-"

Suddenly a voice growled from behind, "Elena.."

"Damon?" she asked, confused as to why he was here, "Caroline, did you actually invite him?"

"Of course she did," Damon replied before Caroline could open her mouth, slipping his arm around her shoulders, "We were going to spend a little time together after the party..."

"Ugh," Caroline moaned, pushing his arm away from her, "Get away from me, you... you.. turkey."

"Come on, Caroline," Damon smirked, walking closer, "That's not what you said last night,"

Caroline made a sound that was ridiculously similar to a dying cat.

"I see," Elena replied, staring at Caroline for a second before walking off towards the party. Was Damon _actually _trying to make her jealous? Ha. Two could play at that game.

"Elena," Caroline said as she caught up to her, "Damon wasn't serious.."

"I know," was all Caroline got from Elena, before she headed towards the dance floor.

"Hey, Elena," a familiar voice said as she moved her hips to the beat, looking behind her, she recognized it coming a guy in her History class.

"Hey, _Harry_," she flirted, fluttering her eyelashes. _'I'm not going to turn towards the beverage table, I'm not going to turn towards the...' _She slyly glanced towards the table, pleased to note Damon staring back at her. More like glaring.

"Actually, it-it's Henry," he said quietly, then asked shyly, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," she whispered, pulling him in close as she swayed her hips back and forth. All of a sudden two hands were inbetween their chests, pushing them away from each other.

"PG, kids, PG," Damon said seriously, "When I was your age," he continued, as if anyone actually gave a hoot, "We never danced like this, we had real _skills_..."

"Yeah, 'cause you're like a billion years old," Elena muttered under her breath, crossing her arms.

"What was that, _dear_?" Damon asked sweetly, turning to her.

"Nothing," she pulled Harry, Henry, whatever his name was by the arm, "Let's go dance,"

"S-Sure," the kid mumbled.

"I don't think so," Damon interrupted, grabbing her by the arm, "You're coming with me,"

"What, Damon?" she asked, following along unenthusiastically, "I was trying to..." she stopped as he turned around, a furious look on his face, "..dance."

"Maybe in another life time, darling." Damon replied, flashing her a fake smile.

"Damon!" Elena growled, yanking her arm back roughly.

"Elena!" he teased, taking a couple steps closer towards her, "Now," he whispered, "If you want to _dance _so badly, dance with me."

"Ha, no," Elena replied, attempting to go around him to only be blocked off by his purposely extended arm.

"Why the hell not?" he asked roughly, leaning closer into her personal space, something that affected her more than she would've liked to admit, "You actually expect me to believe you want to dance with that Herry, Hanry idiot?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, "Are you jealous, Damon?" she asked smugly, her right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Of course not," he retorted, huffing loudly as he crossed his arms, "I have absolutely no reason to be jealous of some _teenager_ that can hardly control his hormones."

"Well," Elena sighed, "He does have nice hair," she brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "He does get good grades, _and _he is the student body president." she continued, smirking as she sent Damon a sideways glance, "What do you think?"

"I think he's no one that you should concern yourself with," he replied darkly, his eyes shining menacingly just as he grabbed her by both her arms and crashed his mouth into hers.

* * *

><p>MM – Sorry for the long wait, I'm not even sure if anyone wants to read this anymore, but here it is. Also, thank you to all that reviewed, made me <em>extremely<em> happy!

Remember, if you leave another review, I'll be even _more_ happy!


End file.
